Love At First Sight
by SupernovA13
Summary: Solangelo's first date (at least at the beginning... it may go farther ;)) Nico's POV. Characters are not mine (OBVIOUSLY), and I try to be true to the story. Please favorite and review! the first of many first date stories... Previously named A Story Of Blossoming Love. thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this is actually happening.

We had been keeping an eye on each other for a long time, but oh, gods, was he hot. and not the kind of hot that makes you put them up on a pillar, accessible hotness.

I was fifteen, him eighteen. I had grown significantly since the battle against Gaea, so i was finally taller that William Solace.

I was walking past the cabins, after dinner, and he walked up to me.

"I don't want us to be awkward. I just want us. will you get coffee with me tomorrow?" he put his hand on my sweatered chest. My body burst to life. Who knew i had so many nerve endings?

I somehow manage to stutter out an "Of course!" and stumble to my cabin to blast Fall Out Boy.

I can not believe that i am actually going out on a date with William Solace, the subject of many, many dreams and fantasies in the past year. On a date.

I'll admit that I haven't been on a lot of dates (okay, none), so this is a new thing for me.

I was jumping up and down. Well, nearly. I called Hazel, and she called everyone she knows, practically. I heard Jason shriek, being the shipper boy that we all know him to be. I also heard Percy scream. I laughed. I called Piper, and she told me what to wear. (black jeans and camp tshirt under a hoodie) (she also shrieked when i called her. everyone is so involved in my love life.. not sure weather to be glad or angry...)

I couldn't fall asleep until i listened to Ed Sheeran... he is hot and very talented.

Can't wait for the morning


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up later than usual, around 11. I guess I was too busy dreaming about Will to hear my alarm clock. When i finally did wake up, it was because Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth (they call themselves the Solangelo Shipping Club (SSC))were outside the door, banging on it.. I groggily climbed out of bed and screamed at the door, "SHUT THE HADES UP YOU... YOU..." that was when i forgot to be mad, because Jason and Percy tackled me and Piper and Annabeth began to dig out all the clothes in my closet and dump them on my bed. When Jason and Percy stopped tickling me, we all sat up and Jason started fangirling about Solangelo.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" shrieked Jason.

"So after dinner, Will walked up to me, and said 'I don't want us to be awkward. I just want it to be us. come out to coffee with me tomorrow?'" we all sighed, and Percy pretended to faint. But he sat up immediately.

"So if I dye my hair blonde then I'll be your type?" I blushed and laughed at the same time.

"Nope. You're Annabeth's type." She stuck her head out of the closet and nodded. We were in hysterics.

Half an hour later, Annabeth and Piper had picked out an outfit for me, and they hid as Will Solace picked me up. He had a Camp T shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. I could barely take my eyes off the glimpse of upper thigh.

When i did pull my eyes up, his grin and halo of hair was blinding. Gods, he was hotter than all my celebrity crushes, all of them all put together, he was the sun to my moon. I was much taller than him now, at least 5 inches. but he seemed so much bigger than i, such a big personality. i guess they do say opposites attract.

"Hey."

"Hey. Let's go." He gestured towards a white sedan, a small car. it was very clean. i got in the front seat, and there was six roses.

"Oh, Will, you didn't have to."

"Yes i did." He winked. He drove to a nearby coffee place, called Sabrina's. We ordered, and sat down.

"Soooooo.." we looked around awkwardly.

He gripped my hand from across the table. My body burst to life, My hand practically glowing.

"You look better." Will said.

"what?" i said stupidly.

"you don't look like a shadow anymore." he grinned. i was blind.

"Well, I've been trying. Not to shadow travel, i mean." Gods, i was stuttery around him.

 **Hello brave reader! sorry to cut it short... To be continued! Check in tomorrow, I'll probably update. See you then! Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

He tossed his hair back with a twist of his neck, as boys do, and i noticed his eyes for the first time. I felt like kicking myself for not noticing his eyes before then. They were green at first glance, then brown. They were just as beautiful as the boy himself. I felt myself falling in love with him on the first date.

He traced small circles on my hand with his thumb. Our drinks came, breaking the awful

silence. I had ordered a Chai, not liking coffee that much.

"I don't know much about you, except that you're a son of Apollo, and can heal stuff, and you're insanely hot." He laughed an adorable laugh, all eyes and lips and face. His whole face changed when he laughed.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Your middle name... Your favorite color, favorite books, favorite music, EVERYTHING!"

"Only if you tell ME everything..." we were flirting shamelessly. and we both knew it.

"Well, my middle name is Alexander." he said. I shoved 'William Alexander Solace' in my head for later.

"I don't really have one..." I replied.

"WHAT!? then we must give you one. how about... Nico 'sexy' di Angelo?" more flirting...

"that'll do," i grinned. "my favorite color is-"

"lemme guess... black?

"no actually. Orange. or green. green is nice."

"orange cause of camp shirts?"

"yeah. you?"

"i like rainbow, for obvious reasons. and i wear orange most, i guess... favorite books... i

guess the hunger games... i think i'm the only one that ships peeta/gale..."

"I've never read that..." i said, embarrassed.

"WHAT? well, i guess i'll have to read it to you sometime..."

"I like John Green." i replied.

"me too." he said. "how about music?"

"I like Fall Out Boy. Imagine Dragons. Sam Smith. Ed Sheeran."

"ooh, me too! Ed Sheeran is so cute, don't you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

later, when he was driving me home, we held hands, our clasped fingers resting on his leg while he drove. I wanted to kiss him so bad that my brain had nearly shut down.

He parked a little bit away from the cabins, in the parking lot next to the big house. he turned the headlights on and turned towards me.

"Nico, I really like you. I want to be your boyfriend."

"shut up and kiss me, you fool." i muttered. and then we were kissing.

this was my first kiss, and it was just as i imagined it. there were literally fireworks behind my eyes, and i was kissing William Solace.

It seemed like forever, but it can't have been more than a few minutes.

We only pulled apart because we heard banging and yelling. it was Percy, Nico, Jason, and Leo banging on the window and hooting.

My face turned bright red and i nearly fell over getting out of the car.

"SO HELP ME PERCY JACKSON IF YOU TURN THIS INTO SOMETHING UGLY SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU WITH SKELETONS!"

they ran, giggling. oy. I turned to Will, and he was doubled over with laughter.

"You make a fierce warrior, di Angelo. But you aren't fit to summon anything until a long, long time from now."

and then we were kissing again. him on his tiptoes to reach my mouth. We could hear "OOOOOOOOH!" coming from the boys not far off. this was gonna be all over camp in a short time. I pushed Will down onto the hood of the car, and kissed him harder.

He pushed me away, laughing and panting for breath. "di Angelo, if it's gonna go that far, let's move into a cabin, huh?"

I blushed. "Oh my gods Will. I didn't mean... i mean... oh gods."

He laughed. "Look, I didn't mean that, bae. It's just... i really do like you a lot."

"I like you too."

every part of my body needed to kiss him more. I needed to feel his mouth on mine, I wanted to touch his soft blonde hair. I don't know how people get through days without seeing each other.

"Let's never leave each other's presence. let's be one of those clingy couples who says 'we' instead of 'i' and never stops touching.

he nodded, and took my hand to walk me home.

It didn't go any farther than that, just me and my new boyfriend walking hand in hand home.


	5. Chapter 5

the next few weeks went by in a blur. Stolen kisses with Will, training with Annabeth and Percy, Leo and Calypso, Jason and Piper, and finally being one of the couples. I never knew how insanely good it felt to have someone there, someone who cares about you. Not that no one cares about me, but it was different with Will. He was fiercely protective, and liked to challenge people to duels if they so much as made a joke at my expense. Sometimes he'd sneak up behind me and kiss my neck, just the way those sappy movie couples would. Someone who's loving, protecting, and patches you up when you're bruised.

I hadn't had someone like that since Bianca. No one could take her place, not ever, but Will was the first person I had loved like this since her death.

Not that i didn't love my friends, but Will was different. He was my true love. I know, I know, we had only been on one date, but sometimes you just know these things. Love at first sight is a real thing.

 **hey guys, sorry chapters are short. hope you like my immense fluff! all thanks goes out to my bae. she does not have an account, but she helped so much. thanks bae!**


End file.
